


Let it be infinite while it lasts

by Grimmliz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Medieval
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Mesmo que não houvesse uma definição para a força que agia entre eles, por que não desejar que fosse eterno enquanto durasse?
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber
Kudos: 4





	Let it be infinite while it lasts

**Author's Note:**

> Mais uma lanwain. Nada novo sob o sol ~

O sol começava a se pôr no horizonte enquanto Gawain e Lancelot cavalgavam a caminho de casa. Ainda faltavam várias milhas, mas o simples fato de estarem retornando depois de tantos dias, era mais do que suficiente para lhes trazer alguma alegria. O cansaço se abatia sobre eles, já que apesar da boa vontade para com Artoria, eram humanos, e nem mesmo a invejável constituição física dos Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda suportava tamanha carga.

Suas vestes se encontravam cobertas de poeira, mas suas posturas mantinham-se austeras, ostentando a honra de representar o Rei da Bretanha.

A estrada pela qual seguiam fechou-se numa trilha estreita, ladeada por árvores dos mais diversos tamanhos e flora das mais belas espécies. Pouca luz adentrava pela floresta, mas optaram por seguir adiante, e encontrar um local adequado para acamparem.

Um longínquo partir de galhos chamou brevemente a atenção de Lancelot, que deixou a visão prender-se através da infinidade de troncos. A mão até então pousada em uma das coxas, calmamente deslizou em direção à empunhadura da espada. Ele esperou, vigilante, mas nada mais se fez ouvir. E foi num segundo de distração, no exato momento em que dirigiu-se à Gawain, que uma flecha atravessou o braço esquerdo do loiro.

O grunhido de dor de Gawain acompanhou o do deslizar de metal do desembainhar da espada de Lancelot, que rapidamente se aproximou para cobrir o amigo ferido. O sangue começava a se empossar nas roupas do Cavaleiro do Sol. O Cavaleiro do Lago dividia-se entre verificar a situação de Gawain e localizar o inimigo.

Uma segunda flecha veio através das árvores, passando de raspão pelo rosto de Lancelot, deixando-lhe um pequeno corte na face, só parando ao cravar-se num tronco. Seus dedos se apertaram na espada, o ligeiro trincar do maxilar transformou sua boca numa linha firme. Ele não conseguia definir quantos eram, ainda que pelas pausas arriscasse se tratar de apenas uma pessoa. Mas mais importante do que encontrar o arqueiro, era cuidar do ferimento do amigo.

— Vá, agora! — vociferou.

Gawain o fuzilou com os olhos, como se a ordem de Lancelot fosse o maior dos insultos já recebidos.

— De forma alguma! Acha mesmo que vou te deixar aqui-...

Lancelot deu um tapa na traseira da montaria de Gawain, que apesar dos comandos contrários do cavaleiro, seguiu estrada adiante.

Gawain tentou girar na sela, mas um espasmo de dor o obrigou a concentra-se em não cair do cavalo, e deixar as reclamações para mais tarde. Lancelot sabia que seria uma longa discussão, mas já estava habituado a elas, além do mais, o Cavaleiro do Sol o perdoaria, desde que voltasse são e salvo, e quanto a isso, Lancelot não possuía intenção contrária.

Lancelot sabia que nem todos concordavam com as ações de Artoria, mas jamais haviam passado por tal situação. Talvez tivessem esperado até que viajassem em um grupo menor, pois, na grande maioria das vezes, suas expedições eram em escalas maiores. O cavaleiro concluiu que quem quer que fosse, os havia acompanhado por parte do trajeto, já que sabia com exatidão o melhor local para emboscá-los.

Lancelot desceu da montaria, abrigando-se, buscando tornar-se um alvo menos óbvio. Procurou acalmar a respiração, reunindo no processo as informações vitais. No momento, a desvantagem era dele. Arqueiros trabalhavam com médias e longas distâncias, o completo oposto dele, que precisava estar frente a frente. Sabia que se o encontrasse poderia virar o jogo, mas seria tão arriscado quanto bem sucedido. Ele confiava nas próprias habilidades, afinal, não era em vão que carregava o título de melhor cavaleiro da Távola, porém, estava escurecendo, e entre atos heroicos ou salvar um amigo, não havia o que considerar.

Num movimento rápido, o Cavaleiro do Lago correu até seu cavalo, colocando-o a galopar antes mesmo de estar completamente sobre ele. Mais uma flecha zuniu, perto demais; a próxima provavelmente o acertaria. Lancelot se preparou para um desvio, mas esta veio antes que pudesse completar o pensamento. Seu punho, aquele que utilizava para a esgrima, queimou, e a dor o atingiu como se labaredas estivessem se alastrando. Mais um par delas cravaram-se pelo caminho. Dois então; concluiu, pela frequência com as quais eram atiradas.

Ele incitou o cavalo a ir mais rápido, e logo, o perigo ficou para trás, mas não sua preocupação, não enquanto não encontrasse Gawain.

Lancelot deixou a floresta após minutos que pareceram horas. O céu estrelado o recebeu, assim como a lua cheia, que passou o iluminar seu trajeto. A grama murmurava com o vento noturno, frio demais para aquela época do ano. Não poderiam acender uma fogueira naquela noite, mas este seria um preço pequeno a pagar pela segurança de ambos.

O Cavaleiro do Lago logo situou-se. Aquele não era um local desconhecido. Ele e Gawain cavalgaram com frequência sobre aquelas terras, embora agora o dever já não mais os permitisse dedicar-se livremente a tal atividade. Lancelot seguiu em direção a um terreno mais acidentado, às margens de um rio que corria veloz, trotando em sentido contrário ao da água. De alguma forma ele tinha certeza que encontraria Gawain aos arredores, mas lá no fundo, também rezava para que não estivesse enganado; e de fato, não estava.

Mesmo distante, identificou a sombra inquieta do cavalo de Gawain. Lancelot aproximou-se rapidamente. O amigo se encontrava recostado numa rocha logo abaixo, no declive. Lancelot saltou, deslizando pela relva diretamente para Gawain, que se encontrava de olhos fechados. O coração do cavaleiro falhou uma batida, mas logo percebeu que o loiro respirava normalmente.

— Maldito seja, Lancelot. — murmurou Gawain.

Lancelot encarou o único olho aberto do amigo, que continha reprovação suficiente.

— Dado as suas reclamações, você parece estar melhor do que aparenta. — gracejou o Cavaleiro do Lago.

Gawain tentou se ajeitar. Lancelot o auxiliou até que estivesse sentado. O cavaleiro ajoelhou-se ao lado do loiro, retirando o manto de Gawain do caminho, para tentar analisar melhor o ferimento.

Um franzir de sobrancelhas.

— A flecha atravessou, poderia ser pior.

— Pior como perder o meu braço?

Lancelot não achou graça da tentativa de piada de Gawain, que suspirou ante o olhar censurador do outro.

— Desculpe. É que apenas... olhe pra você e toda sua seriedade! Eu estou bem, é apenas uma flecha.

— Uma flecha que teremos que arrancar.

Gawain ofereceu uma careta acompanhada de um riso amargo.

— Nós realmente temos...?

— Prefere que Merlin o faça?

O Cavaleiro do Sol engoliu em seco, uma sombra fugaz de pavor lhe turvou a face.

— Certo, vá em frente.

Um expiração longa precedeu o rasgar de uma tira do manto de Lancelot, que sabia não existir argumento melhor do que o nome de Merlin para convencê-lo. As mãos firmes do cavaleiro aumentaram a fenda no tecido da roupa de Gawain. Não era tão ruim quanto aparentava, o que também não significava que era bom.

— Vai deixar uma bela cicatriz, Gawain.

Este lançou um breve olhar para o local.

— Me fará parecer mais valoroso.

Lancelot procurou não sorrir, já que a aflição era óbvia na expressão de Gawain. Prosseguindo, tocou em umas das pontas do objeto.

— Ajuda se eu contar até três?

— Provavelmente si-...

Naquele momento Lancelot tratou de partir a flecha, e Gawain simplesmente o amaldiçoou.

— Contar só o deixaria tenso — justificou, enquanto habilidosamente retirava a outra parte. Gawain trincou os dentes desta vez, observando-o com um misto de dor e gratidão.

— Contar não me faria choramingar como uma garotinha! — arfou quando Lancelot finalizou, e passou a atar o tecido para estancar o sangramento.

— Acredito que Mordred não concordaria com sua declaração.

— Mordred pode ser tudo, _menos_ uma garotinha.

O riso de Lancelot espantou a tensão do momento.

Gawain o observou, os dedos apertando a área dolorida, primeiro apenas como checagem, depois, em frustração. Quando falou, sua voz era pouco mais que um sussurro, e nada restava do bom humor habitual.

— Fiquei preocupado com você.

O Cavaleiro do Lago ficou em silêncio, então sentou-se junto ao Cavaleiro do Sol, fingindo concentrar-se num ramo recolhido do chão gramado.

— Eu sei.

— Como pôde simplesmente pedir para que eu o deixasse para trás?

— Você estava ferido, era o mais inteligente a se fazer.

— Realmente acha que isso servirá como desculpa para mim?!

Lancelot apenas apertou os punhos, sem nada responder. Foi neste instante que Gawain viu o gotejar espesso no punho de Lancelot. O cavaleiro sentiu a raiva percorrer por seu corpo, de fato acreditou que acabaria explodindo com o amigo, mas algo na expressão do Cavaleiro do Lago o apaziguou.

— Me dê a sua mão — exigiu.

Ele encarou Gawain sem entender, porém, o loiro não esperou que as coisas fizessem sentido, simplesmente tomou o punho ferido.

— Você está se tornando negligente, Lance.

Lancelot piscou um par de vez antes de compreendê-lo.

— Acabei esquecendo disso... não deveria.

— Não, e odeio quando o faz.

O amigo riu meio sem jeito.

— Você não costuma odiar as coisas.

— Não costumo, não é?

Gawain levantou os olhos azuis, buscando os de Lancelot. Ele não se desviou, tampouco cogitou. Havia aquele _algo_ que sempre impelia o Cavaleiro do Sol a agir diferente em torno de Lancelot. O sempre paciente e sorridente Gawain não conseguia sê-lo em sua completude quando em companhia do amigo. A amizade de longa data lhes oferecia uma proximidade acima da convivência que encontraram da Távola Redonda, mas a preocupação constante, o instinto de proteger, estava muito além do que se consideraria ideal.

Isso o assustava as vezes, mas não tanto quanto a possibilidade dela um dia não existir.

Gawain foi o primeiro a esquivar-se, imitando ele mesmo os primeiros socorros antes realizados.

— Não parece ter atingido um nervo ou algo do gênero. Cuide bem disso, ou o que direi ao Rei se seu melhor cavaleiro não puder esgrimir como outrora?

Lancelot testou os dedos um a um.

— Creio que sua lealdade seria o suficiente para me substituir.

— Nem tudo é substituível, Lancelot. Acredite.

— Eu… Me desculpe, por antes.

— Prometa que jamais fará isso novamente.

Estava claro que Lancelot sentia muito, mas Gawain queria _mais que isso_ , queria sua _palavra_.

— Não posso-...

— _Prometa_.

Lancelot suspirou, e ainda que a contragosto, _prometeu_ , embora aquela fosse a maior mentira que o cavaleiro contava ao amigo. E mesmo tendo _ciência disso_ , Gawain a aceitou de bom grado, porque sabia que ela equivalia a _maior prova de amor e fidelidade_ já oferecida por parte dele, mesmo em segredo.

Naquela noite, Lancelot velou pelo sono de Gawain, após uma breve discussão sobre turnos de vigia. O Cavaleiro do Sol sentiu quando o amigo, imaginando que dormia, o cobriu com seu manto, apesar da noite estar fria a ponto dele mesmo precisar. Gawain sorriu ante o ato, e seu coração se aqueceu; e eram em momentos como aqueles que seus temores se esvaiam, pois, mesmo que não houvesse uma definição para a força que agia entre eles, uma coisa era certa, gostaria que fosse eterno enquanto durasse.


End file.
